Obedience
by WolfietheLion
Summary: What happens to pokemon that are captured by cruel trainers? Not all pokemon can handle what happens. A dark oneshot. Please Read and Review


Changing Shadows

**A/N: this is just something that always bothered me, what happens in the mind of the pokemon who gets captured by a horrible trainer and forced to grow strong and leave his life behind**

**Flames shall be blended into a smoothie and enjoyed by me so dont even bother with them, I do not own pokemon, I own Kliment**

Stay away from the humans, that's what they always told me. "dont go to close to the trainers Kliment!" my mother would always say "Do you want to be their slave?" My father would always demand of me, I would just laugh at them and go off with my friends, we always thought that if we stuck together we could kick any trainer's ass...I cant believe I was that stupid...

So here was our group, me, the shinx leader, a bidoof and a starly, the greatest team that any stupid trainer ever saw, or ever would see "Kliment...now?" asked the starly next to me, I shook my head and grinned as we saw a trainer walking by "wait for it...wait for it...NOW!" I yelled out a battle cry as I took off, teeth bared in a threating form, my team mates took up their positions around him.

I dont know what I expected, him to freeze in fear, to throw his bag down and run off...well...that didn't happen...the trainer smirked and pulled a ball off of his belt, releasing a Lucario, truth be told I almost wet myself when I saw it take out bidoof with a force palm and throwing starly into a tree with a psychic "aww is the poor shinx scared?" he said in a mocking tone, I screamed out as I was kicked in the ribs, positive that one of them snapped.

That's when I felt it, a hard, round object collide with my side, when I opened my eyes I saw that I was surrounded by darkness, and an annoying clicking was buzzing in my ears.

_click_

_click_

_click_

_thud_

That's when I felt it, just a strange feeling...I guess I would describe it as obedience. I sat in that dark hell for what seemed like hours, never being able to get anywhere since my ribs were still screaming out at me in pain.

After what seemed like days I was finally released, a looked around and blinked in the bright light, realizing that I was on a cold metal table, in front of me sat stood a lady in a white shirt, wrapping bandages around my chest "you took quite a beating there little guy" she said cheerfully. I looked around curiously when I saw him, standing in the corner, arms crossed, smirking at me.

I growled at him and was immediately returned to the pokeball, I groaned, but this time I could actually move around. After a while I figured out how to change the landscape, I dont know why but it gave me some kind of relief to see my old home.

The relief was short lived as I was sucked out onto what looked like a battlefield, I whimpered when I saw him...an onix...the rock snake was looking at me with absolute hatred in it's eyes, I looked around and whimpered again when I heard the trainer yell for me to use tackle...of all things! I dont know why but I immediately ran forward into his stone body.

It wasn't long until I felt a rock fall on my back, I cried out as it pinned me to the ground. I weakly looked up to my trainer, eyes begging him to take me back, send out his lucario...anything! But all I got was another command to use tackle, and once I crawled out, I tackled him. This time though, he just sat on me.

When I woke up later I was in my pokeball, sitting next to a small pond "mom...dad...you were right..." he muttered softly.

It went on like this for so long...my trainer was a sadistic monster who always pushed me...poisoned...burned...he didn't care....I only got fed when I won...so I became strong, I fought harder...not for him, but for my own life.

Eventually I evolved into a luxio, I could tell my trainer was so happy when he saw how much stronger I was, but when I learned how to use spark...it became horrible...he wouldn't just punish me....he'd make me punish our opponent...and I obeyed...always wondering...what was happening to me...

It almost got to the point that I wanted to die, just so I wouldn't have to listen to his insistent commanding. The thing that hurt the worst...I was never allowed to love...I found so many potential mates..but...he'd...make me kill them...that's when I finally lost it, I evolved into a luxray...and I didn't question him anymore.

I went crazy, and when I lost a battle...that was the worst...he'd make me remain still while all his other pokemon practiced their moves on me...and let me tell ya...getting hit by a Tyranitar's earthquake hurts like hell...but I used that pain, turned it into my strength...and I became stronger.

I could see their fear, his opponents, their pokemon, they were afraid...of me...it made me go crazy...no one would help me get away from the true monster, this person who calls himself my trainer. Soon I began fantasizing about killing him, ripping his throat out and leaving his body for the bug pokemon.

He grew more powerful as his collection grew, it was me, his lucario, a tyranitar, a flygon, and an infernape. Then we made it to then end of the road, the Elite Four, our trainers dream, we beat the Four easily, that's when we came to her, the Champion. I wasn't released until all my trainers other pokemon had fainted, I saw him, a garchomp, looking fierce but tired.

"Luxray use thunder!"

I heard the monster yell out, but I didn't move, for once in my life I fought back against his control, refusing to move at all.

"Garchomp use draco meter!"

The champion yelled out, I didn't move out of the way of it, I had no reason to, when I awoke later I was in a pokemon center, apparently when the garchomp hit me, he had twisted my body, succesfully severing the arteries of both of my back legs.

But that never stopped my trainer, he trained up my special attacks, relying on me less and less, and that just caused all of my anger to build up, making me stronger, or so I thought. Wait! I'm out! Standing in front of me was another luxray, female if I was correct, I didn't even wait for a command from my trainer, just ran forward and attacked her, injured legs groaning in protest.

She gasped as I jumped on her, not moving at all, I didn't give her a chance, I just went right for her throat, howling loudly as I felt her blood sliding down my throat, when I looked down at her she was staring blankly up at me in fear, that's when I felt weigh collide with my side, sharp fangs pricking my skin.

"Murderer!" I heard it yell, and howled out as he bit down on my neck, that's when it happened, I caught a scent, one that I hadn't smelled in so very long, I slowly looked over to the dead luxray and muttered weakly "mother?" before my father bit down on the base of my spine, the last thing I saw was my trainer, grinning like a maniac as he threw a pokeball, filling the weight vanish from my back as my father was sucked in.

_click_

_click_

_click_

_thumb_

Now that I was dying, my trainer had moved on, making my father...his newest slave. I almost felt relieved when everything went black, finally I was away from him...

**well...what do you think?**


End file.
